Don't Know How Much I Love You
by Daerwyn
Summary: Adopted from Wynde.Selwyn.Mellark. When Edward leaves Bella, Bella and her danger magnet, lead her to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She never had a chance to tell Edward her secret, but will she find love again or sucumb to darkness that threatens her?
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting in my room, wallowing in pain. I was miserable, ever since _he _left. I honestly didn't want to live anymore. It had been two miserable months since _he _left. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to die, I almost starved myself to death but Charlie hospitalized me when he realized what I was doing. I was asleep one night when I had a strange dream. I never told anyone my past. I compelled Charlie and Renee to think I was their daughter, and it worked rather well. I was a vampire, but not like _him._ I could die in sunlight and die with a stake to the heart, but I wore a ring. It was a ring that Katherine had made for me. When I was human, I was her maid, and she changed me when I was dying of a fever. I could never thank her enough, and then Gudren left with her and I was all alone. I wanted to kill her, but I heard she was already dead.

_I was sitting in the middle of a field. It looked just like Ed-his meadow and I blinked, looking at it again and saw a door and grave stones. I also saw a nice looking black girl with pretty curly hair. She was beautiful, more beautiful than me. Her copper skin glowed._

_She turned to face me. "My name is Bonnie, what is yours?"_

_Her voice was nice, yet childlike. She couldn't be older than me._

_"My name is Bella. Where am I? What am I doing here?"_

_"You are in Old Fell's Church. It's located in a place called Mystic Fall, Virginia. As to what you are doing here, well I'm a witch. I know, unbelievable, but I am, and I think I summoned you some how." She said. I nodded._

_"Okay, and like, what am I supposed to tell you? Your going to fall in love? Your going to die in a year?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice._

_She laughed. "NO!" she made herself stop giggling. "There is trouble here. I feel it. So does my friend, Elena. We are doing a spell to try to get rid of my anscestor, Emily, from haunting me. It's not really working. As you can see, or I wouldn't be here. I don't know how you got sucked into my dream, but it's nice to have some company."_

_"I've always been a danger magnet. So, tell me. What is Mystic Falls like?"_

_She laughed. "You could say that it is dangerous. There have been animal attacks on the town. My teacher, Mr. Tanner, died, Vickie disappeared, and there have been a lot of other deaths."_

_Animal attacks in the city. "Bonnie, I don't think that there are any animals that attacked those people. Bonnie, those are vampires. Bonnie, VAMPIRE!"_

_I was near hysterics. She was looking at me in disbelief._

_"Bonnie, trust me, I know what it is. I am a vampire. I can get staked and I can turn to ash in sunlight, but I don't kill people."_

_She looked scared of me. "Are you going to kill me?" She said in barely above a whisper._

_"No, Bonnie, no. I could never kill anyone. Bonnie, is there any new people to town? Anyone that came to town and then the killings happened?"_

_"Well, there is Stefan Salvatore. He came at the beginning of school. About a week or two before the attacks. Then his brother came."_

_I was stuck when she said Stefan. I knew him. He knew me. He didn't kill a fly since he was changed. "Bonnie, it's not Stefan. Anyone else?"_

_"His brother, but I saw him once. He wasn't the killing type. His name is Damon, I think."_

_Damon. Ah, I knew him, too. I had a crush on him since I first met him._

_"It's not Damon. What if I came there? I could help you find them. I need to get out of Washington, anyway." I said. She looked hesitant._

_"As long as you don't kill me, you can come here."_

_"Thank you so much, Bonnie. I will transfer to the high school there. I know Stefan and Damon. They wouldn't hurt a fly, but Damon needs to be watched," I winked, "He can be rather persuasive when he wants something, but won't stop to get it."_

_She giggled. "I noticed."_

_"I will see you soon. I look forward to seeing you again."_

_She nodded. "Bye, Bella!"_

_"Bye, Bonnie!"_

_I disappeared into darkness._

I woke up and knew where I had to go. I had to go to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I packed all of my bags and threw them out the window. They landed with a soft thud. I don't know who Bella Swan is, but she died a long time ago, I think it was in a car crash. I ran out the window and toward the school. There was always a homeless person there. I know, that was mean, but I need the blood, and I am not going to live off of animals. I don't kill them. I just compel them and they don't remember. It works well.

I saw the lady I usually used on nights when I needed a sudden Power surge.

"Ah, I see your back. Go ahead, take a bite!" she giggled. Yeah, did I mention she was a little crazy.

I bit into her neck. It was always painless if they were willing. She moaned in pleasure. Once she was getting unconscious, I set her down and looker her in the eye. I felt my power surge up.

"You never met me."

"I never met you." she said back. I took off before she could blink. I went from house to house, erasing people's memories of me. I did a long distance erase of Renee, but I couldn't erase the Cullen's minds, much to my disappointment. I could only make them do what I wanted, and sometimes, that didn't work.

"I guess they will remember me." I sighed. Oh, well, they never really loved me, deep down. I made them, really. I didn't love Edward, but he was good looking. Really good looking. Oh well.

I grabbed my bags and headed off toward Mystic Falls, Virginia. **(I was going to stop here, but it was too short.)**

The drive was. . .long, in lack of a better word. I didn't know how long it was to travel from Washington to Virginia. It look me about a day and a half none stop driving.

I finally saw a sign aloud that said, "Mystic Falls, Virginia Welcomes you!" I smiled. We were going to get along so well.

My real name is Isabelle Fortuna. I was born in Germany and immediately sold into slavery. Katherine's family bought me and I had lived with them until I was seventeen. That was when she changed me.

I walked up to a boardinghouse I felt a Power in. There had to be a vampire living here. I knocked on the door, and an old woman opened the door.

"My, you are a pretty little thing. My name is Mrs. Flowers."

"Isabelle Fortuna. Can I come in?"

"Yes, oh, where are my manners. Come in, come in."

I smiled and stepped through the door. She led me to a living room.

"What do you wish, dear. I am sure I have some extra rooms for you. Do you want to rent a room?"

I nodded. "That would be great. I just moved to the area, and I need a place to stay. I heard there was a boardinghouse here and I thought I might stop by."

She smiled. "Oh, I would love some more company. Stefan doesn't talk much, he just stays in his room or at school. Are you going to start school here?"

I flashed a dazling smile. "Why, yes. I would love to." So, Stefan Salvatore lived here. Hmm. This should be interesting.

"You are welcome to stay here. Here, I will show you to your room." She got up and motioned for me to follow her. I did, unwillingly. I didn't usually follow human commands, but I had to act normal.

"I know you don't eat, Isabelle, so I don't think there will be any need to show you where the kitchen is." Mrs. Flowers said. I stopped. Did she know what I was? Did Bonnie say something?

"H-how do you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, I am a witch, I'm not related to that Bonnie girl, but I am a witch. I have known about you for a while. In fact, Stefan is a. . .vampire too."

I nodded. "I know. I met him before. We had a mutual friend."

She nodded, thoughtful. She opened the door and I saw a plain wooden room that had a bed and closet. It was casual, but it was perfect.

I turned toward her. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, you don't owe me anything til the end of the month. The rent is a hundred. I basically have this place in the dirt, it isn't that much."

I smiled. "Thank you, again. I really appreciate it."

She nodded and left. I looked around once more and then ran to my truck. I had to get rid of that thing. I pulled my suitcases out and ran back to my room, vamp speed of course. I loved that part. I was faster and stronger than the Cullen's. I waited for the hole to rip, but it didn't. Hmm. Interesting. We could walk out in sunlight without getting exposed and our teeth didn't kill people. We were really better.

I put all my boxes and started unpacking. I finished within an hour. This is going to get good.

I went outside and sat in the farm house out back. There was a familiar white owl. I knew that owl from somewhere. I just couldn't place it.

After about an hour, staring at the snowy/gold owl, I headed back to the house. I heard voices, voices I hadn't heard in a while.

"-I don't know her."

"She says she knows us, Damon."

Oh, Damon was here! He must be talking to Stefan about me.

"I swear on Katherine's grave I don't know her!" Damon growled.

That's when it clicked. That was where I recognized the white/gold owl. That was the owl that changed me. That owl _was_ Katherine.

I ran toward Stefan's room. I knocked twice and someone opened the door.

"Katherine's not dead!" I whispered.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

They gasped. I looked up, not having looked up before, and met Damon's eyes. I looked away and stared at the wall.

"What do you mean?" Damon said, angelic voice.

"She faked it. She faked her death to get you two to get along. She is watching us. She has been watching you. She is probably watching us right now!" I whispered.

"How do you know?"

All my anger came out on them.

"I was her fucking maid, that's how I know. I was her fucking maid when she was human! I was her fucking maid when she _was_ a vampire. She faked her death, and left me with her father. I was her fucking slave! I was her fucking piece of trash when she was in love with you two!" I growled. Damon looked impressed. "Have any of you ever seen a white owl with a gold back?"

They seemed confused by the change in subject but Damon got it. Stefan nodded while Damon looked horror-struck.

I flashed a dazling smile. "That's her. She is watching you. Looking for a moment to get back at you. She is waiting for a moment of weakness. She is going to kill you for throwing away her gift."

"And how does a charming young maiden, such as yourself, come to learn this?" Damon asked.

I flashed him a smile, "Because, Damon, she is in the barn. I lived with her all my life. When she was a vampire, she changed into an owl right in front of me. I would recognize it anywhere. That's _her._ She and Gudren left and she had a pile of ashes and her favorite dress set on the garden. Did you notice how the ashes looked weird. How they were slightly yellow? She put them with animal fat. I've had five hundred years to figure this all out, Stefan, Damon. I know how she thinks. She was as twisted as Klaus." I shuddered at the memory of him.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I paused, thinking of some way to communicate with someone that knew what to do. "Bonnie goes to school, to Robert E. Lee, right?" I asked anyone.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, she's Elena's friend."

I nodded. "That's what she said. She said that there were suspicious animal attacks. That people were dying. There was Mr. Tanner, Vickie going missing, and other random people dying in the middle of the road. I know she's doing this. She is trying to frame you two. She wants to get her revenge by exposing you. If that doesn't work, she is going to lure you to where she is hiding."

Damon looked pleased I knew so much. I knew it was a mistake to show knowledge in front of him. From what I heard, he uses you until you have no purpose, then he kills you.

_They are wrong about you, you know? _I directed at Damon. He raised an eyebrow.

_And what would that be?  
_

_They think you are a cold blooded killer._

_Maybe I am._

_You're not. I can feel the guilt you have for killing Mr. Tanner, but you also don't feel guilty because it was self-defence._

_How do you know all this?_

_Let's just say, I learned from Katherine and Klaus well._

_You really are something, you know that?_

_Oh, believe me, I know._

I smiled my favorite dazling smile, and Damon seemed to be in a trance.

"Where is she hiding?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Bonnie. She and I can access someone's mind that knows what to do. I trust them with everything. They are vampire's too, but not our kind. They can go in the sunlight without rings, but here is the cheesy part, they _SPARKLE!"_I erupted into laughter. Damon's laugh came right after mine. Stefan looked as if I lost my marbles.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, I am fine. I just couldn't believe it. When I found out, I almost broke down on the spot. Seriously, they sparkle in sunlight," I thought of Alice. I missed her. "I know one of them that can see the future. She can see it based on what people decide, by what path they are on. If Katherine plans to do something, she can tell us and we can be ready." My throat and gums ached. "Are there any tasty humans around?" I asked Damon.

I knew of Stefan's diet. It was disgusting.

"You drink human blood, too?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, animal blood is disgusting. You should taste a deer sometime, they taste like brussel sprouts to a human! Absolutely retched!"

Damon laughed. "Deer is his favorite!" I giggled.

"You can't be kidding? Deer? That is like. . .GROSS!" I was laughing.

"Here, let me show you around. I found a few useful humans around." He held out his hand. I took it.

"Let's go!"

It was now night. We jumped out the window and landed on the ground at the same time. I could never get used to the rush that gives me. It was amazing. Watching the ground come up to you, feeling as though you are flying.

"Now, what are your favorites? Men? Women? Children?"

"This is going to sound weird, but I prefer men." I told him.

"Why would that sound weird?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, most vamps go for the women. Something about the damsel in distress or some of that nonsense. Men always put up a fight, and I like that!" I winked. He gulped and, still holding my hand, took of. I had to run to keep up, but he stopped in front of a house. I didn't recognize it.

"You can get the boy. He is Elena's brother, Jeremy. I'm sure you'll like him. He might not put much of a fight though, he is a druggy."

I shook my head. "Not good enough. He doesn't even smell good. They have to smell good or they might as well be a deer." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He rolled his eyes and led me to another house.

"How about this one?"

"Who is he?"

"Tyler Smallwood. A little punk that needs to be taught a lesson." Damon said in a growl. I smiled.

"He should be perfect." I jumped from the curb and landed right on his window ledge. I looked back to see Damon on the curb, staring at me.

"Are you coming, or not? Who knows, maybe I'll share."

Damon came then. He had to jump on the tree and up. I whispered, "Ametur." under my breath, but I think he heard.

"I heard that!" he said. I just giggled.

I tapped the glass. "Tyler. Tyler wake up!" I commanded, using Power.

He stirred. "Tyler! Tyler! Open the window!" Damon said.

"That works, too." I said, in a sigh, "Tyler Smallwood, if you don't open this God damned window when I count to ten. . !" I let the sentence trail and Damon shuddered, thinking about what could happen.

Tyler rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. "Stupid human!" I laughed. Tyler glanced at the window. He walked over and opened it. "Tyler, invite me in. Invite me and Damon in."

"Come in. Damon, come in!" he said, in my trance.

I lept through, I threw him to Damon. "You first. You showed him to me. Let's watch him squirm." I giggled and Damon's eyes lit up like he just saw Santa Claus. I rolled my eyes.

Damon looked into Tyler's eyes and then bit. There was a garbled up scream in his throat. I was just laughing. Damon let go and handed him to me.

"You know, Damon. You shouldn't have used your powers, they don't put up a fight."

I bit down, not even glancing at him. I raised a hand to his mouth to contain his scream. He was trying to scream like a little baby. I started sucking the sweet blood into my mouth. He was using his hands and legs to pry me off of him, but I was stronger, and he was no match for me.

I let go. "That's more like it!" I said, looking at Damon. He was smiling, in awe, by his eyes. I turned back to Tyler. "Tyler, you were in bed and you saw a white owl in your window. You opened the window and it attacked you. Me and Damon were never here."

He went into a trance. "I was in bed and there was an owl. It attacks me. I never saw you or Damon."

I smile. I throw him on the bed and jump out the window. Damon was out before me.

"I am going to have to try that more often. That looked fun," he smiled.

I smiled back. "When you get them racing, their heart pumps faster, they give you more blood. Just a few tricks I learned over the years." I said waving my hand like it was no big deal.

We ran back to the boardinghouse in silence. I heard a human heart beat that wasn't Mrs. Flowers that was in the house.

"Who?" I asked Damon.

"Elena, Stefan's girlfriend." Damon said, sounding exhausted.

"I take it she picks him over you?" I said looking at him. I don't know where I got that from, but it looked like it was right.

"How do you know all this stuff?" He said, looking at me like I was God.

"I don't know. I think it was the way you talk about her. It's hatred and disrespect but also caring and devotion. You care about her, but she thinks your some cold-blooded monster, like I heard about." I smiled.

He nodded. "She just resists me! ME? No one resists Damon Salvatore."

"So, when you do get her, what are you going to do? Kill her?"

"I'm not going to get her. I give up. Stefan can have her. She is just some random human that captures one of our kinds hearts than tears it out."

"What made you change your mind about her?" I said, caring that he was hurting.

"Well, she looks just like Katherine. Exactly like her. Her temperment is different, but she is an Ice Queen, that's for sure. I think it was what you told me, about Katherine. It made me veiw the world differently than I did when I still loved Katherine. Stefan still doesn't believe that Katherine is alive. He is probably exstatic right now. Also worried for the human."

"You know, you and I have at least one thing in common."

"And what would that be? Besides you are a vampire, you like to watch your meal squirm, and you think animals are gross."

"We both had our hearts ripped out and we were both thrown to the curb by that heartbreaker."

"Who broke your heart?" Damon asked, concern and hatred filled his voice.

"One of those sparkly ones I was talking about. I may have used a little influence on them, but they like me, and then deep down, they didn't. On some random day I called my birthday, I got a papercut in front of them. Let's just say one of his brothers, the psychic's husband, tried to suck all my blood. A few days after that, Edward left me in the woods. He said he didn't love me. And that I wasn't good enough for him, but he didn't know that I could kick his ass all the way to Pluto and back before he could win a fight." I giggled. "But, I'm over him. I don't need him. I am living in the present and that is what I think of it as. It is a present."

"I guess you could look at it that way." Damon said, off into space.

"Do you want to go to space?" Damon looked at me startled. "Then don't get on my bad side." I said, running into the bording house. I giggled as I felt arms close around my back.

"And who might be my knight in shining armor that as caught me from running to my dreadful room, that could kill me at any moment?" I said, flirtacious, but sarcastic.

"Me!" Damon said, and placed a kiss on my lips, but kissing harder than I thought he would have.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I kissed back. I've waited like five hundred years to do that.

He pulled away, smiling. "You know, I never even got your name."

"Isabelle. Isabelle Fortuna." I giggled.

"Ah, my darling Isabelle. You know, I think I could use you as my dark princess, rule the world, and what not." He said, staring off into space.

"I would be delighted, my handsome knight." I giggled.

He beamed at me. "I should let you get to sleep now. You may need your rest, for that dreadful human farm."

"Don't you mean High School? I don't even know why I told Bonnie I would go!" I groaned.

"You talked to Bonnie?"

I nodded. "I was sleeping last night, and she reached me in my dreams, asking for my help. I told her I would transfer to the high school here, the dreadful, boring place."

"Then, to make it less dreadful, you should sleep."

I shook my head. "I only sleep once every week. I don't really need to. It's just a habit."

He nodded. "I should get going, or my _dear_ little brother will kick me out, again."

I giggled. "AGAIN!"

"Oh, yes. Again. He isn't too fond of me hanging around Elena. I don't blame him. After what happened with Katherine, he is afraid she'll get to attached to me, you know?"

I nodded, "Are you leaving the boardinghouse?" He nodded. "What about Katherine?"

He gulped. "I didn't think about her."

"At least see if she is near here." I told him, and I dragged him through my room and toward the window.

"That would be her." I said, pointing to a white and gold fluff of feathers on a tree branch just outside my window. Damon gasped.

"THAT is KATHERINE!" He whispered. I nodded.

_You are going down, Katherine! _I thought towards her. She fluffed her wings and flew away. Damon looked at me.

"What did you say?"

"I told her, she is going down. Simple as that."

He nodded. "I don't know if I should leave now."

I giggled. "Is little Dammy-wammy scared of a little owl/girl?"

He growled and jumped me. I landed on the bed.

"Don't you dare tease me, Princess."

"Oh, pul-eze. I could take you any day."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Take me right now!" Damon's sentence made me freeze.

I unfroze quickly and tackled him. I pinned him down without effort, and he couldn't move.

"I think I win." I laughed.

He growled.

I nodded. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Night, Princess." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

I closed the door to my room and sat down by the window. The tree was bare, and I was wondering where the owl was living. I had to get to Bonnie, and I felt bad that I might have to use her, if she wasn't willing.

I heard a door click just down the hall and Damon murmur something about his idiot brother. He and I would get along well.

_You wish! _Damon thought towards me. I didn't think I was projecting.

_You weren't. I was searching for your mind and I got in rather quickly._

I put up my mental shield, the one I use with Edward.

_You can't get in now, Damon._

I heard a frustrated sigh. I just giggled and started to read a book.

***********SUNRISE***********

The sun getting higher in the sky warned me that I would have to leave for school soon. I pulled out my Bella Swan birth certificate that had no parents on it. I had many in many different names that I went by, but I always told vampires my real name.

"Ah, the good old blank paper."

"Are you talking to papers, now?" Damon asked from the door.

I shrugged. "Sometimes they have a lot to say."

He laughed. It was melodic. I wanted to hear it forever. I packed my bookbag with empty binders, paper, and pens/pencils.

Damon raised an eyebrow at me. "I have to get ready for school, I'm sorry. I need to talk to Bonnie."

He nodded, understanding, and left me alone. I got dressed into some of my more flashy clothes and grabbed my things. I rushed outside only to be stopped my Damon.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To. . .school?" I asked, confused. He chuckled and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back, but someone interrupted us.

"Excuse me, but PDA is not something I don't want to see." Stefan said.

"Yeah, right, and then you and Elena are going to do PDA at school all day today, so maybe I should say that to you."

Damon looked amused. "I am going to go now, just don't kill eachother." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You can kill him though."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye." I said.

He waved and I got into my truck. That's what I forgot to do! I will do that today.

I looked in the mirror and saw my straight brown hair that went to the middle of my back. I looked different than the Bella Swan I was, but I looked close enough to her. I had brown contacts in when I was in Forks, but in real life, I had forest green eyes. I smiled. I started the loud engine and drove to the school. I sat at a stop light and put on some eyeliner I found in my purse.

I checked myself, I looked b-e-a-u-tiful.

I pressed the gas down and pulled into the high school. Many people stared, but I recognized one girl. She looked like Bonnie and another, that looked like Katherine, was Elena. Stefan was walking over to her.

I got out of the car and walked by them. Stefan started to kiss Elena.

"No PDA, Stefan." I said, loud enough for her whole group to hear. Bonnie giggled.

"Who are you?" Elena asked me.

"I am the new student. I just moved here. Bonnie knows me."

Bonnie recognized me at once. "Bella?"

I grinned. "You remembered. I would like to thank you. We got the problem all figured out."

"No, no. Thank you, so much. I don't know what I would have done if there were any more deaths. Oh, let me introduce you to my friends. This, as I think you already know, is Elena." I nodded. Smiling at her, she just glared. "This is Meredith," She said, pointing to an athletic girl with black/red hair, "And this is Matt." She said, showing me a honeyblonde male that looked like Mike, he better not act like him.

"And this is Stefan." Elena said, glaring at Bonnie and me at the same time.

"Oh, I know Stefan. He and I go way back." I laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you don't mind, I should get registered. Bye."

I could feel Elena glare at me. "Who was that!" I heard Elena whisper to Stefan. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She just moved here. She knew me when I was little. It's no big deal."

I giggled. Yeah, I knew him when he was _little_.

I walked to the front office and handed the papers to the lady at the desk. She protested, but I assured her that she had everything she needed. She met my eyes and nodded. I loved compelling people. They are so suseptable.

She gave me a schedule and I walked out and Bonnie was waiting right there for me.

"Hello, Bonnie." I smiled.

She smiled back. "I offered to show you around. It usually is Elena, but she hates your guts right now. She thinks your out to get Stefan."

I laughed. "No, no. I am out to get Damon. She can have Stefan all she wants. I don't like him." I almost said that he is too much like Edward. Controlling, manipulative, and obsessive. I mean, I didn't really like Edward. He was just good looking, not as good looking as Damon, but good looking.

"Yeah, Elena is the queen of the school, just don't get on her bad side, for my sake." She whispered. I nodded. "So, your a vampire, huh?"

"Oh yeah, fangs and all." I giggled. She looked at me, waiting for something. I opened my mouth and she saw the teeth I made pop out.

"When was the last time you fed?" She asked, a little worried.

"Last night. Your safe."

"Who?"

I giggled. "Some punk, Tyler Smallwood. He deserved it, too. Damon told me what he did to Elena."

"Oh, I know him! He goes to school here. Won't he like tell on you?"

I shook my head. "He was too scared to forget, then I erased the memory of it. It's all good, Bonnie. No need to worry." I assured her.

"Sorry, can I see your schedule?" She asked, I handed it to her.

"You have your next class with Elena, and the only open desk is next to her. Just don't antagonize her, please."

I smiled, "Do I ever?"

She led me to the door, and I thanked her, getting in. The teacher handed me a text book and a syllabus. I sat next to Elena and she handed me a note.

_You can't have Stefan, he is mine!_

I giggled, writing back.

_**Don't worry, I don't want him. I just knew him from an old friend, is all. I am after his brother, really.**_

She seemed to relax a little. She got tense again.

_What do you want with Damon?_

I almost laughed.

_**What Katherine wanted.**_

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

She gasped. She began to write furiously.

_You know?_

I nodded.

_How do you know?_

_**I was Katherine's maid and I met Stefan and Damon then. I was dying of the fever, and I knew Katherine since I was a baby, she wanted to save me, so she changed me.**_

_So you knew Katherine, huh?_

_**Oh, yes. You look just like her.**_

_I do?_

_**Oh, yes. Didn't Stefan ever show you a portrait or picture of her?**_

She shook her head.

_**Ask him sometime.**_

She nodded. Man, will she be in for a shock of her life. The teacher was going to come over and take a look at what we were writing, but I stopped him with my Power.

He turned around and started to teach again.

"Did you do that?" Elena whispered.

I nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

Class went by fast and when I got out, Bonnie and Meredith were there. Bonnie kept her eyes on me the whole time, not aware that I was aware. I smiled.

Classes went by and when school was getting out, I pulled Bonnie to the side.

"I'm not going to eat you, I swear on my soul." She exhaled. "I need you to do something for me. Witch things."

She looked panicky and glanced around. "No one's going to find out, promise. I need help, I really need to call someone, but I don't have her number. Can we do like a summoning spell or something?"

She nodded. "Who do you need to call?"

"Some vampire that can see the future. She can see it clearer than you can. I don't have any hair or blood, so is there any other summoning spell that doesn't require physical evidence?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have to look through my spell books. Can I call you?"

I nodded and wrote my number on a piece of paper. "Here is my number. Tell me what to bring, and I'll bring it. This will help capture the killer, I promise I will get rid of her."

She nodded and smiled. "You are sure this will get rid of the killer?"

"Oh, intensly so. She owes me a favor, and I know she will do it. I am in your debt for this."

"Really?"

"Yes, ask me to do anything and I will do it for you."

She thought for a moment. Then shook her head.

"I don't have anything to ask of you."

"I will remember for later. Thank you, again." I told her, she nodded and walked off.

I drove my truck to the nearest car dealer and bought an Audi. It was sleek and black. Perfect for me. I checked my cell phone and there was no call or text. Ugh. I was about to put it away when a text came in.

**I can do it. Can you pick up: something that reminds you of that person and a tulip? Text or call me when you get them. Bonnie**

I knew what I needed, a bee and a tulip. Alice is like a bee. She is strong and graceful at the same time.

I ran toward the boardinghouse garden. I saw a tulip and a bee. Just my luck, huh? I grabbed a bee between two fingers so that it couldn't sting me or get away, and I plucked a tuliup. I grabbed them and pulled my phone out with my other arm.

**I have them, where should me do this?**

I waited a few minutes and then she texted back.

**That was fast. My house is fine. I have everything we need here. You can come in. I am going to be in my room.**

She invited me in, so I could come in. I ran toward her house.

**I'll be there in a minute.**

I ran toward her house, following her scent, and jumped up to her window. She was sitting there, in a white chalk circle with a bowl of water and a pile of sticks. I opened her window and jumped in. She jumped.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, you warned me you were coming."

I nodded and showed her the stuff.

"Take a seat in the circle. Place the flower in the water and the. . ."

"Bee."

"Bee in the pile of sticks. Is it dead?" I shook my head. "Kill it, then put it in the sticks."

I squeezed the bee a little more than it could take and dropped it in the sticks, and placed the tuliup in the water gently.

"Is this girl, um, is she _like_ you." Bonnie asked, concerned.

"No." She relaxed, ugh. "She kinda is, but she doesn't eat humans, she eats animals. She calls herself a vegetarian. She is a vampire, yes, but a different kind. What do we have to do?"

"We light the fire and I say a Celtic chant three times. A sort of portal opens and I can communicate with her, through her head, it's only one way, and there is a time limit, I think. I've never done this before, but my grandmother has. Do you have anything you want to say to her?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, I need you to tell her: Volturi are coming to get Bella in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She needs her families help. They acquired a guard to block her visions."

"Okay so, Volturi are coming to get Bella in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Bring the family, and they have a guard to block her visions?"

I nodded. "Do you like shopping, Bonnie?"

She nodded, excited. "I love it!"

"This girl, Alice, shops until her credit card maxes out, and then she keeps going. I think you'll like her. She hates everyone's wardrobe except for hers and her sisters, but yours is nice. You have good taste. Her name is Alice."

She grinned. "I can't wait! Alright so let me get this straight. You said that the Volturi are after you, being her here, and bring the family?

I nodded, "Volturi out to get Bella, Mystic Falls, Virginia, bring the family."

She nodded and I could tell she was repeating it over and over in her head.

"Let's get this started." She said, rubbing her hands together. She held them over the wood and fire appeared. She stirred the flower around three times.

"Swift on the heel thou comest,

Thrice summoned by my spell,

Thrice troubled by my burning,

Come to me without delay."

She said three times. I just now realized the candle that was burning. "Now, we wait for the candle to burn to the pin. Before you came, I put a pin in it."

I nodded and watched the candle burn. It eventually reached the pin and Bonnie sucked in a breath. She went into a trance and I saw her stare at the candle. Five minutes later, she looked at and smiled.

"She said she would come. She was so pissed that her vision didn't work, but then she was like, 'oh my god! Bella's in danger! I have to tell Edward. He is going to be so pissed that I talked to one of Bella's friends.'"

"That's Alice alright. So, she knows where to go and she's bringing everyone?"

She nodded. "Yes, and they won't kill me?"

"No, they don't kill any humans. None. Nada. Nilch."

"Good. You weren't kidding about her and shopping were you?"

I laughed. "No way. Once someone mentions shopping, she drives to the nearest mall and buys the whole store. Thank you so much for doing this. I owe you big."

She gave me a hug. "As long as Alice and I can go shopping, you can go ahead and cancel that debt."

I laughed. "Trust me, you are going to wish that you didn't go shopping with her. If she bugs you too much, light her on fire. That was pretty cool."

She laughed. "Thanks. I practice, you know. You have to be ready. Guys these days don't know when to stay away."

"I totally agree with you. I have to go. Mrs. Flowers is going to wonder where I am."

"That old lady? She couldn't care less." She looked at my dark eyes and took a wary step back. "You need to feed, don't you?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I should probably go now, before I do something I'll regret. Like, feed from you, for example."

She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definately. Unless, the Cullen's get here before school. They may hold me back a little bit."

"Are they that bad?"

"No, no. They think that I love their son. It was a funny show, I assure you. I just got close to the family, because I knew they were vampires. They were just different. Maybe, I could get them to fight for me? That would be a fun show to watch, really fun . . ." I trailed off and looked at Bonnie, who was laughing. "What?"

"You sound just like Damon." She giggled.

"What? The 'I'm going to make them grovel' or the 'they thought they loved me' part?"

"Both!" She laughed. I smiled.

"It was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow, even if the Cullen's come."

"Bye!" She said.

"Bye!" I said, jumping out the window.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I fed quickly and ran back to the boardinghouse.

I opened the door and almost ran into Mrs. Flowers.

"Is that your car out there?" She asked me.

"Yes. I didn't think that the truck would survive any longer." I explained.

"I understand. I would like to tell you that some guests will be arriving soon. They just called me."

It was probably the Cullen's. They didn't want to buy anything permanent.

"Is their last name Cullen by any chance?"

She looked surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

I smiled. "I called a friend of mine and she is going to do a favor for me. They don't eat food, they are like me, yet not at the same time."

She nodded. "At least I don't have any mouths to feed. I have to leave, get linens and things for them, food for me, and what-not. Have a good night."

"You too, Mrs. Flowers. Take care."

I walked up to Stefan's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" he said.

I saw him and Damon looking over a plan of the city.

"Ah, Bella, nice of you to stop by." Damon said. "I told you, little brother, the sighting can improve in here."

"Don't give your hopes up, Damon." I told him.

"You came here for a reason?" Stefan asked. I had to give it to him, he had the brains of the two.

"A friend of mine is coming to help find Katherine. They are vampires, but won't die from being staked. Their family are renting rooms from Mrs. Flowers."

"They are the ones you told me about? The heartbreak family?" Damon asked, a little mad and amused.

I nodded, "The very ones. You can feel free to torment them, just no killing. They are like my parents and what not."

Damon rubbed his hands together, thinking of what to do, no doubt. "Why would I kill them?"

I smiled. "Because, I know you. You would do anything to anyone you can."

He shrugged, "That's probably true."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed, night boys."

I turned and walked to my room. "Night." I barely heard them say.

I pulled out my books and finished my homework quickly. I was listening for cars pulling up. I heard Mrs. Flowers car and then some sports cars. Let the games begin.

I ran downstairs and helped Mrs. Flowers with the bags and looked out the door to see the Cullen's. I walked outside.

"Mrs. Flowers, let me help you with that." I said, rushing to help her at human speed. No need to scare the little kids. I mentally laughed.

There were gasps as car doors opened. I grabbed a few bags before they could engulf me in hugs. "Why thank you, dear."

"There is no need to thank me, this is no burden." I said, being kind to her, feeling sorry if I offend her, she has been so caring to me.

"Alright, just set these in the kitchen, will you. I will show our new visitors around." she said, lightly. I nodded.

I ran inside and placed them. I almost wanted to trip on purpose just to see if anyone would run to my side and try to catch me, but that would be mean, huh? I set down the bags and rushed up to Stefan's room. The door was open so I just waltzed on in.

"Our _guests_ are here." I told the boys. Damon laughed darkly, "I said no killing, Damon."

He faked hurt and put a hand to his heart. "That's not very nice."

"Have you met you?"

He chuckled. "Frequently."

I rolled my eyes. "So, do we have any idea where she could be hiding." I asked Stefan, ignoring Damon at the moment.

"There are some possible areas. There is the cemetary, the woods, or somewhere that is near here."

"That's the whole town, Stefan. She could be anywhere if you think that way."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's all I have."

"So. . .basically, we are back to square one."

Damon laughed. He elbowed me in the stomach. "Don't ruin with his tiny ego."

I laughed. "His ego is not as big as yours. I'm sorry, Stefan. I truely didn't mean anything that could have offended you."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't let Damon get to you. He just wants you to try to damper my ego to make his seem bigger."

I laughed. "If his gets any bigger he might fly away." Stefan laughed with me.

"And he is right here." Damon said, clearly annoyed.

"And he didn't fly away yet." I retorted, mimicking his voice. I bust out laughing. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving to feed. Do you want to come with?" Damon asked.

"Nope. I fed before I got here."

He nodded. "Do you want a desert."

I laughed. "I think my psychic is waiting for me to introduce you two. Come, come. You can feed in five minutes. I'll go with you, if that will comvince you."

"Fine." He sighed. He walked behind me and Stefan behind him. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I stopped and sat on the sofa.

"Bella, I don't think they're coming." Stefan said.

"Hold your horses, Renessaince boy. Come on out. I know you want to ask me questions. I need a big hug from my bestie."

Alice came rushing out of the shadows and gave me a hug. "Bella!"

I looked at the brothers. "I told you. They _love_ me." Damon snickered. I just winked.

"I missed you, Alice. How are you?"

"Great, I would ask how you're doing, but the Volturi are after you! You must be a wreck."

I smiled and looked at Damon and Stefan. I winked and looked at Alice, seeing the rest of the family behind her.

"Actually, you are not here because the Volturi are after me. I want to introduce you to some dear friends of mine." I wrapped my arms around the brothers necks. "This, is Damon." I said, pointing my head to Damon, "And this is, well, Stefan." I said, pointing to Stefan with my head.

"If we aren't here because the Volturi are after you, then why are we here?"

"Ah, that seems to be the million dollar question, huh?" Damon chuckled.

"Oh, shut it. You know why they are here, Damon. No need to taunt them." I said, unlinking my arms. I jumped in front of him and sent him a message.

_Go ahead and torment them all you want._

He bust out laughing. I followed a second after.

The Cullen's looked confused, but Stefan was smiling. He heard what I said.

"So, Bella, love, why are we here?" Edward asked.

I laughed, when Damon growled.

"First off, don't call me _Bella love,_ second off, you are here because I want you here. Third, I need Alice."

Alice looked excited. "Yes!" She said, jumping up and down.

"And Bella, are you going to tell them why?" Stefan inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked, turning to face them. Damon was smiling, Stefan looked like he disapproved of my behavior.

_They don't know that I'm a vampire._ I sent to them. Stefan looked like he got some missing piece and Damon smiled wider.

_Don't tell them, just say that you need to know where someone lives. _Damon sent to me and Stefan.

"Good idea, Damon." I laughed. The brothers chuckled. I smiled at them and faced the Cullen's who didn't hear anything from Damon.

"I need Alice to look into the future of a girl named Katherine. I need to see where she lives."

"Yes! My little sis is a stalker!" Emmett yelled.

"Do you really want to wake the human?" I whispered. Confusion flickered on the Cullen's faces. "Mrs. Flowers." I clarified.

"That still doesn't explain why you called her a human, Bella!" Stefan chuckled.

"Say another word, Renassaince boy, and your ego is going out the window." I told him, sternly. He smiled.

"Oh, I just said that, didn't I?" Damon nodded. "Shit! I have to explain now, don't I?"

Damon smiled. "Playing dirty or hard to get?"

"You'll never find out, knight." I winked, and I heard a growl behind me.

"Edward don't you dare attack them. I could kick your ass all the way to Pluto and you wouldn't even know what hit you."

"Bella, your human!" Alice said, worried.

"Yeah, as human as a cat." I laughed.

"Bella, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. Come on, Damon, let's go feed." I grabbed Damon's hand and ran out of the house, my speed.

"Where did she go?" I heard Esme ask.

_Don't you say a word, Stefan, I will get it all covered when I get back._

_Got it, Bella._

"Where are we going to go?"

"Wherever you wish. This is your hunt."

He raced off toward Elena's house. "You are seriously going to go after Jeremy?"

He just shrugged. "I am going next door. Meet me in ten at the boardinghouse, by my car."

"That nice looking Audi?"

"Yeah, that truck was cramping my style."

"As if." He said, in a fake girl's voice.

"Don't _ever_ do that again."

I ran off next door and tapped on the window. "Open the window and invite me in."

The person complied. It was an elderly women, but that didn't change it. I wouldn't take too much. She opened the window and I jumped in. I felt bad, causing the old pain, so I compelled her before I bit. It only took a few seconds for me to drink, and I compelled her to forget.

I jumped out the window and saw a horror-struck Edward. "Ah, so the lion finds out, huh? Oh, well, if you would have stayed at the boardinghouse, I would have told you."

I ran over to Elena's house and climbed the tree with amazing agility. "Damon, I think Jeremy has had enough for today. Make sure you make him forget!" I whispered into the window.

I saw Damon jump out. "Look who joined us, little Eddie-kins." I laughed.

"That Cullen boy that growls a lot?" Damon smiled.

I nodded, "The very same. Now, are you full, or do you want that old lady I just had?"

He rolled his eyes. "Feeding off the weak? I didn't even feel her heart race."

"You know, I felt bad, the old don't need to feel pain." I looked over at Edward. "They are going to die soon anyway, Edward."

"_That _is Edward?"

"Oh, yes. The very one I was telling you about."

Damon held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, heartbreaker."

I laughed. "I like it. It fits him."

"Bella what happened to you?" Edward pleaded. "You were never like this when we were together."

"That's because Eddie, I _can_ act. Now, let's get back to the family."

"Race you!"

"You are so on."

I took off and Damon was right behind me. Edward was trying to keep up. He was at least ten feet behind Damon, who was five feet behind me.

I touched the front door and burst through, barely opening it.

"That was close, but I think I won that, too. Two Fortuna, One Salvatore."

"When did I get one?" Damon asked.

"When you showed me that tasty Tyler. That was an achievement in its own"

He grinned.

"Bella, what are you?"

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I turned and faced Edward. He had a pained expression.

"I guess I should tell them!" I sighed, bored.

"Yes, Belle, you should." Damon said. He never called me Belle before.

"Alright, follow me." I took off as fast as I could go. Damon was right behind me and Edward was lost at the door.

"In the living room, Cullen!" I whispered, sadly.

Edward appeared seconds later looking shocked. "Take a seat, get comfortable."

I sat down on the couch and put my hands in my lap.

_This is all part of the plan, okay? Don't freak out. _Damon thought towards me.

_Go ahead, do your semi-worst._

He picked me up by the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I had a big smile on my face.

"I knew you couldn't resist." I said, laughing.

Edward growled. "Alright, alright. I was born in Germany in 1543. I was taken from my home and sold as a slave to Katherine. Her and I grew up together. She and I were good friends, but in her eyes, I was only a slave. I saw her as a friend. When I was eighteen, I was dying of a fever and Katherine was already a vampire, so she changed me. She felt sorry for me, and she was young. Her feelings were all mixed up. I think that she changed me because she was dying the same way. Anyway, we exchanged blood and then she snapped my neck." Edward was about to get up and kill someone. Alice and Emmett held him down.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I awoke a few minutes after I died, and I killed a servant in the kitchen. He was rather tasty, I don't think I will ever forget him. Katherine and Klaus explained to me what she was and she taught me as best she could when I was _young_. Then, she fell in love with these two knuckle heads. They loved her, but I knew what she did. She influenced them, and I felt bad. Then, she faked her death, to get them to stop fighting with eachother over her. That didn't work, and they ended up killing eachother. Literally. They got into a sword fight, and Katherine left with Gudren. I was forced to live with her monster of a father. I escaped and roamed the Earth for the next five hundred years. That is why I am faster and stronger than them. I am at least a few months older, and have far better self control."

"Love, you kill people." Edward said.

"Um, I did _not_ kill that old lady tonight or that store clerk. I would never do that, unless you piss me off. I am stronger than Emmett and faster than Edward."

"And me, Princess." Damon said.

"By three months. Damon here, he feeds off of humans too, and Stefan does those retched animals."

"Those animals keep me somewhat human." Stefan argued.

"And he wants to be human someday so that he can spend the rest of his life with Elena."

Damon laughed.

_I still can't believe deers his favorite!_

_He likes rabbit, too._

"Rabbit!" I said, my eyes going wide. "Stefan, you like rabbit too!"

He rolled his eyes. "I am sure you eat animals too, at least that is what Isabelle told us."

"Bella, what is your real name, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Isabelle Fortuna, well that's what the bitch said my name was anyway."

"Who-"

Damon cut Rosalie off. "She's talking about Katherine. She summoned the pixie here to help find her whereabouts."

"Summoned?"

"I got my friend, Bonnie, to do a spell and she talked to Alice in her head. She was really good, and I promised her that Alice would take her on a shopping trip if she did it. She has good taste."

"Who's Audi is that out front?" Rose asked again.

"Mine. Just bought it, too."

"Let me guess, the guy fell for you?" Stefan said.

"Nah. I made him fall for me. I told him that if he buys the car for me, he would get lucky tonight. Then, I made him forget the whole thing."

Damon chuckled. "_That _is the best scheme I've ever heard. How did you get him to do it? Sex or money?"

"Sex, obviously. If I offered him money, he would have just made me buy the car myself."

Damon pouted. "Did you show him a good time in the back?"

I laughed. "The guy was like sixty! I would never!"

"Hey, heartbreaker, how good is she in bed?"

I giggled. Edward looked embarassed.

_He never got none._

"Never?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Never." I said, laughing.

"What did you do?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I told Damon and Stefan.

_Compelled Eddie to like me more than he should, our blood already smells awesome, and then he can't read my mind, nor your guy's._

_That is pretty good, Bella._ Stefan said, laughing.

"Damon, did you hear that? Stefan actually approves the dark and twisted!"

He laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"So, Alice, can you help? You get a shopping trip, and are you attending school here?"

"We are, me and Edward with Jazz. We will be seniors. You are a senior?"

"I don't even know. Is Elena a senior?" I asked Stefan, he nodded. "Then, I am a senior."

"How did you get in school without a parent or guardian?" Carlisle asked.

"I have my ways. Compelling is usually best, and if you are one of the rare few, bribing or threatening to kill. If they don't cooperate, show them what you can do."

Damon chuckled. "I think you learned well."

"I learned from the greatest mastermind out there, that I know of today."

"I will help you, Bella, if you can get us shopping with your witch tomorrow."

"No, you have to help us three first, and the whole town, before you go shopping with Bonnie."

She pouted and looked into the future only to see that I wasn't budging.

"Fine. I will help first."

"That is all I ask."

The family disperced. I held a pad of paper and a pen in front of Alice. "Get started." I said, compelling her.

"Stefan, do you have a picture of Katherine?"

He nodded and was off and in a moment he was back.

"This is Katherine, I need you to see her future and show us where she is hiding."

She gulped and stared blankly.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Damon asked from beside me. I slid off of his lap when everyone left, much to his disappointment.

"She is, she is getting a fix on her, then she sees the vision."

Alice began to draw. It looked like a tomb. There were half ovals in the wall and some skeleton like things on the flat side.

"Is that. . .a tomb?"

"Alice, I need you to show me getting to that tomb. What does it look like above ground?"

"It is dark and the building is lit up. There is a tower with bells on top."

"Fell's Church. She's hiding under Fell's Church. That bitch. She could get access to the whole town from there!" I whispered.

"Fell's Church?"

"That building is white and the shutters are walk in and go down the steps behind the Alter. You reach a dark tomb and there is a woman. She has long blonde hair that could reach to the floor. It looks like a train to a wedding gown."

"Is there a chamber below the church?"

Stefan and Damon shrugged.

"No one goes near the church until we are ready."

"Are we all good?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Shopping tomorrow."

I pulled out my phone.

**I know it's late, I'm sorry. Alice came and she is going to take you shopping after school tomorrow. Bella.**

"Tomorrow after school."

**Thank you, so much. Bonnie**

**I owe you one, and I won't take no for an answer. Bella**

"It's settled. She is very excited. Have a nice night, I have to go to bed now. Night, Damon, Stefan, Alice."

"Bella, you are a vampire!" Alice exclaimed.

"And we sleep!" Damon said for me.

I smiled. "Bye!"

Damon got up after me. "You know, you should sleep with one eye open tonight. Edward might murder you in your sleep for that little stunt you pulled, and is no doubt listening to my every word, right now."

Damon laughed. "Well, he can fight, but he can't win."

I laughed. I reached my door. "Good night, Damon."

He put his arm around my waist. "Good night, my Princess of Darkness."

He gave me a kiss, and I returned it. I heard someone growl.

"Oh, I think you made Edward upset, Damon."

_He won't make it passed today if he keeps growling._

_Believe me, I know. I am about to kick him out, but his type don't need to be invited in to a house, they can just come in._

_So unfair._

"Life's unfair, Damon. Sleep well." I streched up on my toes and kissed him real quick and then opened my door. I heard growls and Edward talking to Damon.

"She is mine."

"That is for her to decide."

I smiled. "I won't give her up."

"I think you did when you abandon her. I _will_ fight for her, and you _will_ die, even if she doesn't want it."

"She doesn't want you to kill me?" He said, and I could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

_Tell him, Damon._

"No, she wants me to torment you. And she is willing to help."

"That's not my Bella!" Edward growled.

I opened my door and tackled him. "I am not your Bella!" I whispered in his ear. I jumped up. "You are such a pervert."

Damon laughed. "You heard, too?"

I nodded. "And he is _never _going to get something. I can't believe he thought that!"

"Thought what, Bella?"

I laughed. "How good it felt when I tackled you. You were thinking of what it was like to have me in bed, and I assure you, that car sales man is luckier than you!"

"That was good!" Damon high-fived.

I giggled. "Maybe next time he will learn not to talk about me like I'm some toy."

"Bella, you can't hurt me."

I reached over and pulled on his ear. He cried out in pain.

"I think I can." I said, walking into my room.

I didn't bother closing my door. The two boys could clearly see me in my bed.

I laid down and watched them look at me.

"You know, you should wipe that drool off your mouths and stop picturing me naked, I know you are. Now is not a good time."

Damon chuckled. "It is always a good time to picture you naked."

I rolled my eyes and thrust a pillow in his direction. I saw something in the window.

"Oh my God! She's here!"

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Who?" Edward asked, worried.

"Katherine, and she's out of form, Damon."

"She isn't her animal?"

I shook my head. "Look. She's right there, by the barn. She is looking around and going in."

Damon came to look with me from the window. There was Katherine, her blonde hair billowing in the wind. She was looking around anxiously and then slipped inside.

"Is that the girl trying to kill you?"

I nodded at Edward's stupid question, to shocked to tell him off. He was right behind me, breathing down my neck, GROSS!

"What do you mean, she's not in her form."

"Everyone of my kind can transform into some animal. I can go into a tiger and a hawk. Katherine goes into an owl. A white owl with a gold back. She watches all of us. I can't believe she is out of form. Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?" There was silence, then I rememebered something! "Is Mrs. Flowers in the house?" I asked Damon.

He nodded. "Does anyone else live in the barn? She is ready to feed, Damon. She is going to kill someone here and try to frame you for it."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Why else would she be in human form? She only uses that form to feed and to move somewhere fast."

"What are we going to do, then?"

"Get Stefan, tell him to feed quickly, we attack at dawn."

Damon nodded and went off. "Looks like I won't sleep tonight." I whispered, forgetting Edward was there.

"Bella, maybe you should. You can't go into a fight without getting proper rest." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and twisted it behind his back before he could comprehend what was happening.

"Don't touch me, unless I tell you to touch me."

He gulped and nodded.

"I have to get ready. I should feed again, yes, I need to feed." I said, more to myself.

I took off and went to Stefan's room. "Stefan, you need human blood. You won't be strong enough without it."

He looked at me. "I won't break my promise."

"The promise you made to Katherine? Stefan, do you still love her?"

He looked hesitant and didn't answer. "Stefan, if you want to go back to her, then by all means, go back. Maybe she will leave the town alone if she gets you."

He shook his head. "I won't go back to her, but I won't feed off of human blood."

"Do you want to kill her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then feed off of a human, but don't kill them. They won't remember anyway."

He shook his head. "I won't."

I sighed. "Your funeral. I have to leave and get a quick snack so I can take that bitch down."

Damon laughed. "I'm right behind you."

I leapt out the window and almost landed on the Cullen family.

"Bella, I won't let my daughter feed off of humans."

I smiled. "Then don't let them."

I tried to get away but Emmett blocked my path. I could hear Damon poising to kill. "Damon, don't you dare. Emmett let me through, or you _will_ be sore."

Emmett laughed. "Arm wrestling match."

"Why not just a wrestling match? Are you too much of a whimp to not fight a girl. I've taken on guys bigger than you. Demetri and Felix Volturi to be exact, at the same time. Broke a few arms, but they lost. The Volturi and I are great friends now that they know I am stronger than them."

Emmett looked scared a little but held his ground. "Your loss of limbs." I reached and tackled him. I pulled an arm off and he howled in pain. "Damon go! I'll catch up."

I kicked Em a few times and ran off, whispering. "Sorry, Em, but you had a chance. I still am not as strong as I usually am. Living in Forks really caused me to loose some strength."

I heard gasps as I ran to catch up with Damon. "Did you get the big guys blood?"

"They don't have blood. The venom from their transformation dries it all up. The just have venom in their veins, which will leave a scar on their skin if an arm comes off."

He looked impressed. "And, of how to kill them?"

"Rip them apart and burn the pieces, or get some shape-shifters on their ass."

Damon laughed but didn't say anything. We fed quickly and then ran back. I walked to the door to find Stefan, looking weaker than ever.

"You didn't feed!" I screeched. "Come on. You are going to eat, even if I have to force it to you."

Stefan tried to get away, but I grabbed him and pushed him into the forest. I found a deer, snapped its neck and handed it to him. "Your favorite." I said, scrunching up my nose. He took it and drained it dry while I grabbed another one. I snapped its neck and handed it to him. "Last one, or you find more, but I am not getting anymore. Their scent is coming off of me."

Stefan nodded and drank deeply. I ran to the house. Damon was there with a wooden stakes in his hand. I grabbed one and looked at all the windows of the boarding house. "Did they see you with these?"

"Might have, why?"

"They don't know how to kill us, Damon. They see you with these and everything will click in their tiny little brains."

He gasped. "I think the blonde girl did."

"Great. She is the one that will blab it all. She didn't like me from the beginning." I exclaimed.

"Great. Oh well, we are stronger and faster than them." Damon said, seeing what I didn't.

I nodded, smiling. Stefan came out of the forest just then and walked over to us. "Take a stake. We are going to fry some vampire ass."

Damon chuckled and hugged me in a brotherly way. "Let's go." He suggested. I nodded and we set off to the barn, where I had a feeling someone wouldn't survive. And as soon as I opened the door to the barn, I was shocked, without any reason to not be.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

In front of me, I saw the most gruesome sight. Edward and Jasper were fighting Katherine. She tried to stake them, but when the stake broke into dust, her face held shock. She was stronger than them, yes. Two of them against one, that was a scary though.

"Edward, Jasper, get out of here. We got her." I shouted at them.

They stopped and looked at us and nodded. They started to head toward the door. They stopped and I could feel them watching. No doubt the rest of the Cullen's were there too.

"Isabelle! Damon! Stefan! How nice of you to fly in!" Katherine's musical voice chimed. I grinned.

"Ah, it is nice to see you, too. Tell me, Katherine, what does it feel like on your last day?" I said, taking the leader position. I felt Damon stiffen beside me.

She cackled like a witch. "Oh, it feels like I have more days to live. You on the other hand, you and your 'friends' have no more days. Once I suck you dry, I will have your power and then I can defeat the stakeless ones."

I laughed. "No one but you will die here."

She shook her head. "No! That is where you are wrong. You see, all I have to do is pull something off of you, and poof! Your dead!" She cackled again.

"Same goes for you. I can pull your necklace off and then you are ashes when the sun rises, for real this time."

"Ah, so you were the one to inform these two fine gentlemen."

I giggled. "I certainly was. In fact, I spotted you in the trees. Very careless of you, Katty."

I said, using the nickname I gave her when I was five.

"Ah, yes. I remember the day you started to call me that. You were an igsignificant little child. You haven't changed much."

I growled. "I have grown up more than you, Katherine."

"We'll see about that."

She came at me and went straight for my hand. I pulled away and she tackled me to the ground. My stake, luckily, was flat against the floor.

"That was close, Kat, but let's see how you fight, your way."

I did a trick she taught me when I was newly reborn. I screamed into her mind. It was a high pitch sound. She covered her ears and I smirked.

She didn't understand it was me and she attacked Damon back with it. Damon fell to the floor on his knees. He was clutching his ears.

"Leave him alone! That one was all me." I said, while her eyes were closed, I attacked her. She tumbled down and she started the screeching. I ignored it as best as I could. I used my fingers and I scratched at her face. She shrieked and some blood flowed from the wounds before it went away. Jasper, as the rest of the Cullen's, were having a hard time. She pushed me down and started to scratch at my arms. I gasped and thrust the stake into her stomach. She stopped moving. I smirked and she looked down.

"You missed." She said, pain etched into her voice.

I nodded. "And I won't next time."

I pulled it out and started to kick and punch at her. She was staggering back, holding her arm. Damon came up, but he backed down when I stalked toward her. As soon as she realized what was happening, I staked her.

"That is for being such a bitch." I twist the stake and she gasped in pain. "And that is for taking away everything I could have possibly wanted." I twisted again. "And that is for you. All you."

She fell limp and I watched as the blood in her veins turned blue and her skin mummified.

I got up and brushed myself off. I looked at the Cullen's shocked faces.

"What?" They didn't answer. "She was a bitch."

Emmett looked so proud. He was thinking some pretty disturbing thoughts.

_Man, that was so hot! Girl on girl action! Too bad Eddiekins didn't get some of that! Maybe I could-_

"Emmett, I don't think Rosalie would like to hear what you just thought." I giggled. Emmett looked at Rose with his hands up and pleading eyes.

"I didn't say anything, Rosie, I swear."

I turned and picked up Katherine by her hair. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me, astonished I could fight like that. I dragged her, careful not to rip her hair out and I heard Rosalie give a horrified gasp.

"She's dead. She doesn't care if she loses some hair." I said. I threw her on the grass and walked up to her. "Now, watch some magic." I motioned towards the body and the sun. Then, I ripped the necklace off and jumped to the side. She lit on fire and started to crumble. I smiled.

"Who wants this? Damon, Stefan? You get first pick." I called to them. They smiled.

"I don't want it, but my dear little brother could have it."

Stefan shook his head.

"Cullen's?" I asked them. Alice looked into the future and after a few seconds, she snapped out of it. Esme shook her head and Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, Rose or Alice?"

Alice shook her head and I handed it to Rose. "Good luck. Maybe you won't sparkle."

Alice looked at the sun and motion for Rose to put it on. Rose complied and I watched as her sparkles grew dim and became a soft glow.

"I think we just found a cure for the sparklies." I walked up to Damon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have Katherine attack you. That was a trick I learned from her and she thought it was you and I started it and she did it to you. And-"

Damon cut me off. He pressed him lips to me. After a few minutes, or hours, we pulled apart.

"You just did the world good." he murmured. I chuckled.

"For the first time in forever!" I giggled back.

He smiled. "I think you need to change your clothes."

I looked down and saw my shirt torn and bloody. My jeans were covered in blood and had a tear mark."Ugh, I didn't think it was that bad. Alright, see you at school!" I said, dashing off. I stopped and turned around. "Thank you, boys, you stayed out of my way. I should have let you get her, but I didn't know if we all got into the fight we might miss her and get eachother."

"You should have seen Edward, Bella!" Stefan chuckled. He saw my confused looked and showed me a picture of him being restrained my Em and Jazz. Throughout the whole fight, he was growling and trying to get through. He kept saying I'm going to kill her. My Bella! I laughed when it was over.

"That should be made a movie. Thank you, again." I said, they all nodded and I changed into a tiger and ran, my clothes falling behind me. I picked them up with my teeth and as soon as I reached the house, I changing into a hawk. I flew up to my window and used my claw to get through. Once inside, I changed to my tiger form and closed the curtains. I grabbed a towel from my cupboard and a robe. I put the robe on and grabbed some skinny jeans that were bright pink. I grabbed a black and pink buffalo print shirt and a white tank. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on some makeup and a walked out the door. I sat in the living room. I heard someone coming, Edward.

"Ah, Edward, how nice of you to come again. Let's see, healing from your battle?"

He gave a throaty laugh that was not attractive at all. "No, I am already recover-"

He stopped when he saw me. I was beautiful, I know. "Bella, you look-"

"Beautiful, magnificent, charming, like the sunrise?" A new voice said. I turned and saw the last person I wanted to see.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I was embarrassed, but hid it with a smile. "Felix, how good of you to drop by!" I said, squealing. He rolled his eyes and ran up to me. I pulled him into a hug and he spun me around.

"What brings you here, kitty!" I said, forgetting Edward was there until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes, of course. Felix, this is Edward, my ex. Edward this is Felix Volturi, my ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-"

"Something near there. How many after me?"

I laughed. "Too many to count. Let's see, there was Demetri, Alec, Marcus, Benjamin, Stefan, Vladimir, Garrett, Santiago, when I came back for a few weeks, then, James, Laurent, Randall, Alistair, a few humans, I think their names were: Matt, Charles, Justin, who was really hot, Akiko, Fin, Fang, he had wings and was totally hot, Klaus, Chow, Thomas, Alfred, Fred, Alexander, Prince Charles, Terrance, Otis, Christian, Jason, Tony, and then Edward. There might have been a few more. I don't remember. A five hundred years does that to you!" I laughed.

"Bella, you were going out with Felix?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Hell no! I married him!" I showing him the wedding ring that I took everywhere. Edward's eyes bulged.

"I can't believe you kept the ring!" Felix laughed.

"It was beautiful! Only a fool would give it back."

"You married him!" Edward said, recovering from his shock.

"Yeah, she and I were bound at the hip."

I laughed, "Or somewhere else!"

He chuckled. "Really, Bella-pop? I thought Marcus taught you better than that!"

I laughed. "Marcus taught me a lot of things."

"Bella, you went out with Marcus of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

I turned to face the rest of the family, who was now there. Stefan and Damon were here also. "Guys, this is Felix Volturi, my ex-husband, Felix this is the Cullen's, and Stefan and Damon. They are my kind." He shook everyone's hands.

"Yes, I went out with Marcus, for like a few months. I had to break it off because this jerk over here!" I said, thrusting a thumb at Felix's face. "Wouldn't stop fighting over me with Demetri, I had to break it up and that is what I told Emmett. Let's see, do you want to know what happened after Felix?"

They nodded. "Alright, after Felix, I dated Demetri, then Alec, Marcus of the Volturi, got in a fight with the first two, Benjamin, Klaus-"

"You went out with Klaus!" Stefan shouted. I nodded.

"He liked me and if I said no, he was going to kill me. I couldn't say no! Think of all the guys that were still out there!" I said, as if that was an explanation. Rose and Alice nodded. "After Klaus, I dated Santiago, when I came back to Volterra. Then James. He was after me ever since I broke up with him. He tried to kill me, and living near you, I couldn't feed, so I was weak. Then, I dated Laurent, that's why he didn't join that fight, then Randall, Alistair, a few humans, I think their names were: Matt, Charles, Justin, Akiko, Fin, Fang, he had wings and was totally hot, Klaus, Chow, Thomas, Alfred, Fred, Alexander, Prince Charles, Terrance, Otis, Christian, Jason, Tony, and then Edward. There might have been a few more. I don't remember."

They all looked at me astonished, except for Felix. He was adoring this moment. "What! I haven't had a serious boyfriend since the fifties! Randall and Alistair really weren't boyfriends, they just would follow me around like Mike did. I compelled them to like me more. That's when we started to really date. The humans were just for food, and some play time, nothing more. Carlisle, I knew your three year old sister. When you disappeared, I took care of her. She was a sweet thing. I had to leave before the towns folk burnt me, so I compelled some old lady to watch over her as her own. Sarah Cullen. Yes, she took the new name of Sarah Jennings. She moved to America on the Mayflower."

"Sarah survived!" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "She had a long happy life. I watched over her for a couple of decades. She had children and then died at the old age of fifty-four. That was ancient back then. I went around, caring for orphans, then went to Texas. I met Jasper's mother, Theresa, and we talked about the news and war. Your father and her wanted me to marry you! I told her I couldn't. She 'understood.' When you disappeared, she was completely devastated. I went to your beautiful funeral. Your parents really cared for you. Don't you remember me, Jasper? I was Isa Marie Gonzalez."

"Oh, yes! I remember! Father kept asking me to marry you! I told him that you and I weren't even close. Your fake father, I assume, tried to make an arrange marriage, but at the last minute, decided not to."

I laughed. "Yes, Isa was probably my favorite name. It was fairly modern for the time. Oh! And Emmett, me and your sister, Jessica, we were best friends, then you disappeared and the police were after you! I think you and I dated for a while. I think that was how I knew Jessica. She was older than us. Yeah! Okay, so Em and I dated in between Thomas and Alfred. Sorry, I forgot you, Em."

Em chuckled, "Really? I dated my little sis? Now, that is gross."

"I wasn't your little sis then, Em. You were all muscle and I was all 5'5 and bone. I remember you now!"

Rose looked livid while Em was laughing. "I don't remember!" Rose relaxed.

"Whatever, anyway, Felix, when are you leaving?"

"Ah, that is the fun part, Bella-pop. Aro said to follow you around for a few months."

I laughed, "That sounds just like him. What does he want from me this time?"

Felix laughed. "He just wants the Princess back. You made Marcus smile for the first time in a while! He misses you. At least visit."

"If I visit, he will make me stay for a few years, and then he will get me into another relationship. I will go there after all the trouble here is over. There is some problems I feel coming."

Felix smiled. "Alright, Izzy!" I gasped.

"Do not use my fifties name! I hated that name!"

He just laughed. "Riiiiiight. How come your latest birth certificates for your next school say Izzy?"

"Becauzzzzzzz. . . I ran out of names to use. Bella only lasts so long."

Felix chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I saw my watch.

"Holy shit! We have five minutes to get to school!" I said. Stefan ran to his room and I ran to mine, getting my things. I threw them into the Audi and ran back in.

"No killing eachother, and what not! Stay alive, and I'm sure, Felix, Emmett, and Damon will get along great. See you later, at about three, Edward, Alice, Jasper, we gotta go!" Stefan ran past me and I stopped him.

"My car!" I told him. He nodded and the Cullen's zoomed out. "My car, you guys. It will be faster and this baby does one fifty."

They ran in and I started the car. I pulled it into reverse and backed out. I pulled in in drive and we zoomed down the road, through the cemetary, at one twenty. I swerved and slowed, pulling into the school's parking lot. I saw Bonnie and Elena's group outside waiting, with everyone else. We had three minutes.

"Damn, I didn't know you could drive like a Cullen!" Jasper laughed. I smiled.

"Alright, Alice, come with me. Boys, get registered." I got out of the car, Stefan was already going over to Elena. I pulled Alice along and stopped in front of Bonnie.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Alice, Alice, this is Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, and Elena and Stefan."

Bonnie stepped forward. "Oh, I am so looking forward to this afternoon. There is a mall nearby."

Alice laughed. "No, no. We are going to the mall near the closest big city. They should have a lot of designers and clothing stores. Your wardrobe is fine, we just need to liven it up a little." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I told you, Bonnie." I laughed, walking off to class.

She walked away, talking to Alice, when she saw me looking at her, she mouthed, "HELP!"

I laughed and walked into the class Elena and I had. And guess who was sitting next to my seat? You guessed it, Edward.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Throughout class, Edward was eyeing me and my opal ring. It made me self-conscious. Eventually he gave up staring and handed me a note.

**So, you and Felix were married? -Edward.**

Elena saw this and gasped, causing several eyes to go on her. I rolled my eyes and made everyone in the room forget about it, except Edward and Elena.

_You were married? I mean, I know your five hundred years old, but I didn't expect you to get married. -Elena_

**_Yes, Elena, I was married, and the guy is in town, how ironic, huh? -Bella_**

I wrote back to Edward.

**_Yes, Edward, I was married to Felix, a hundred years ago. The opal ring is my wedding ring. It is beautiful. -Belle._**

_How long ago? Two, Three hundred. - Elena._

I heard Edward look at Elena, reading her mind no doubt.

_STOP IT EDDIE! _I yelled in his mind. He looked at me with wide eyes, I gave him an innocent smile and wrote back to Elena.

**_One hundred to be exact, one hundred in three days. I divorced him ninety years ago, but we are still good friends. I started to date his brother, oops. hehe. -Belle._**

Elena giggled.

_Were they all vampires?_

I nodded.

_Did they all like you or did you compel them?_

**_I compelled most of them, after my ex-hubby, I compelled everyone I met in the fifties onward. I just didn't care about real feelings. I still compel people to like me, just guys though. I don't compel girls, that would be sick, but compelling doesn't work with my kind, I could only compel other types of vampires, human, witches, and werewolves, or anything inbetween. -Bella._**

**You compelled me! -Edward.**

**_Yes, Edward, I compelled you. Not a lot, you still felt what you felt, I just compelled you to do things for me, like hunt, go somewhere so I could feed, and if you did see me feed, I would make you forget. I didn't change your feelings drastically, just a little. I only touched yours. -Bel_**

_There are werewolves? -Elena_

_**Yeah, Elle, can I call you Elle? It's so much easier than Elena. There is just about every mythical creature out there, except for the types of witches that can fly in the moon. Witches don't really fly like that.**_

**So what I felt wasn't real? -Edward.**

**_NO, what you felt WAS real, you just were influenced to feel more than you should. Your family's love was real, yours just was a tad stronger, because of me. -B_**

_Oh, so werewolves and witches and goblins and ghosts all exist then? Yes, you can call me Elle, if you like. I like it. -E_

**_Yes, they all exist. -B_**

**So, I kissed you because I wanted to, not because you did? -Edward**

I nodded and the teacher started to walk over, again. I looked him in the eye and when Edward started to put away the notes, I put my hand out to stop him. The teacher had a confused look then walked away.

_**You kissed me because you wanted to, that's it. No more on the subject. Yes, I was married, yes, I had like four hundred boyfriends, and at least five husbands. -B**_

_Do you know the new kids? -E_

**_Yeah, I dated Edward, the guy sitting next to me, before I moved here. He broke up with me before Bonnie called me. -B_**

_What do you mean she called you? -E_

**_Um, she just picked my name out of a phone book and called me, asking for help? I don't know, maybe she just had one of her psychic 'attacks' -B_**

**FIVE HUSBANDS! -Edward.**

I rolled my eyes.

**_Yes, LIKE five husbands, could be more, could be less. I have to check my ring box when I get back to the boarding house. They were mostly humans to keep up appearances. Felix was the only vampire. All my other marriages were before Felix. -B_**

_Then, you don't know about Bonnie being a witch? -E_

_**Oh, I knew, I just didn't know if you knew. That is why the Cullen's came here. I didn't want to tell you her secret. I had the Bonnie call the Cullen's with a summoning spell and they arrived last night. Bonnie found me in a dream and told me what was happening. It is awful, but the problem is gone, and I feel it gone. Katherine is dead for good, I just killed her last night. You should be safe -B**_

**You really like Felix, huh? -Edward**

I nodded.

**_He was funny, laidback, down to Earth, and let me make my OWN DECISIONS! I wasn't controlled like some puppet. I was treated like the Princess of Volterra. I made my own mistakes and I didn't lead a perfect life. I had adventure, I had freedom, I had. . . spirit! I didn't have that with you, I didn't have that at all. I didn't make my own choices, you bossed me around, and I allowed it, but I shouldn't have. It only led you on, and to tell you the truth, I don't know why I put up with it. -B_**

_You KILLED Katherine?_

**_Yes, she died very painfully and she was pissed as hell that her 'best friend' killed her. Yeah, I was NOT her best friend. She was far from it. ha! Sorry, I'm telling you these problems and they don't need to concern you. -B_**

**Why are you telling me all of this? -Edward**

**_You deserve to know. I have to go, class is out. -B_**

_It's okay, see you later. -E_

I got up and packed up my books. I absent mindedly got my notes and homework. Oh, well. I will have to learn it eventually, right? I went to my next class, and Edward had all my classes, on purpose, no doubt. When the final bell rang, I went outside. "Shit, you guys have to ride, don't you? Alright, hop in!" I said, seeing they were at my car. Stefan chuckled, along with Jasper. Alice sat up front so the guys were out back. I pulled out and sped out of there like the sun seeing the shadows for the first time, skidding. I slammed on the brakes at the stop light. Alice laughed.

"Damn, you got skill!"

I laughed. "Oh, you don't even want to know how much. How about a street race, the Old Road, midnight. We meet outside the boarding house. All vampires in the area are a the finish line."

Alice nodded. "You are on!" She went into the future and frowned. "But, you win! How do you win?"

I smiled. "I told you, I have skill. Now, is the race off?"

The light turned green and I hit the gas. I was still looking at Alice and Stefan looked scared, Jasper looked nervous, Edward looked, I couldn't place his emotion. We kept driving and Alice called the race off, seeing no way to win. I pulled in and ran out of the car, nearly tripping. I opened the door and ran into Damon. Oops.

"Sorry Damon!" I laughed. He growled playfully.

"Oh, come on, you loved it!" I teased. "Did you hang out here or go terrorize poor little children?"

"Ah, as much as the terrorizing tempted me, I stayed in, and I learned a lot about you!" He laughed.

I groaned. "No way, Felix, get your shiny ass down here!"

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	11. Chapter 11

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Felix came down with a grin on his face. I wanted to wipe it off so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. I glared at him and he dropped the grin immediately.

"So. . ." I said, trying to get him to confess. He didn't say anything. "Did you or did you not talk about my sex life with Damon and Emmet?"

Felix laughed. "I talked about all that and more."

"Like. . ." I pressed.

He smiled. "What you act like when you aren't on crack. What makes you happy. What you love to do. Stuff like that."

"Basically my whole life!" I screeched. Damon was smirking. I stormed up the steps.

"Emmett, you better cover your ass fast or Rose is going to be missing a very favorite part of you."

I could hear a yelp and Rose's laugh. I opened the door and found Rose and Em making out. I felt a little jolt at my heart, but ignored it. He was my past.

"You tell anyone what Felix told you, you are dead, got it?"

Em laughed. "What about your tattoo?"

I screamed. I stalked off toward the steps. "Felix VOLTURI! I swear to God! You will not see another dream!"

Felix laughed and Damon smirked. "I don't dream, Princess. I can't sleep, remember?"

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breathe. He laughed. "You won't see the sun rise! You told about my tattoo? How could you? That is private!"

He laughed even harder. "How could I not? You got rid of me, I can tell you all your secrets you trust me with."

"I think you forgot who is stonger."

He gulped. "Fine, I won't tell anyone anything else."

"I like a stronger woman, they know how to take charge." Damon whispered to Felix. Felix smirked.

"I heard that Damon. When are you going to Volterra?"

"I have to leave in a few minutes. Aro just called saying that he needs me for a mission."

"Oh, so soon? Alright, well, let's do line up. Tell Aro and Caius I love them, and I miss them. Tell Marcus I'm sorry, I love him, and I miss him. Tell Alec and Demetri that I miss them. Tell Jane and Heidi that when I get back we will raid all the Italian shops, they had to have upgraded. OH! Tell the wives I miss them and I love them too. Tell Chelsea and Renata that we are going to have to hang out sometime when I get back, do something fun. Um. . . am I forgetting someone?"

"Santiago, Corin, and Afton!" Felix whispered. I laughed.

"Of course, alright, tell Santiago I send my love, Corin and Afton that I miss my best bros. I think that's it, oh, and your human. Tell them that I will visit and we will have to go shopping, assuming it's a girl."

"Yes, her name is Gianna. I am keeping my eye on her."

I caught a glimpse of what she looked like in his mind. She was very pretty, and could pass for a vampire if not for her eyes and tan.

"You should change her, I think she likes you, and you definitely like her. Keep her, and maybe when I get there, we can discuss it with Caius, he can never turn me down. After all, his daughter is as important to him as Athenodora. I think you should go now, before I make you write all this down."

I laughed, and Felix joined me. "You will visit?"

"I will visit as soon as the school year is over. It is January now, so in June I will visit. Tell them to expect me by mid-June."

He headed toward the door. "Bye, Bella."

I smiled. I pulled him in for a hug. "Bye, Felix. I will see you soon."

"Yeah, you too. I love you, Bells."

I smiled bigger, I loved it when guys confessed their love for me. "I love you, too, Felix. Bye!" I yelled when he took off toward the empty clearing where his jet was at from Volterra. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. Damon was right behind it and caused me to jump.

"So, ex-husband comes to town and suddenly I have competition?"

I laughed. "Like there is any competition"

I ran to the living room, and sat down, pulling out my homework. Damon and I talked about what life is like and soon it was dark. Alice got home with Bonnie on her tail. She was so tired.

I jumped up. "Bonnie! How was your shopping trip?"

"The best ever! I loved it, I just should have taken you much more seriously. She really does shop till you drop." I laughed.

"I told you! Did you get anything good?"

"She got the whole store, even when I protested. I have at least a new closet full."

I smiled. "I told you, you have good taste, but Alice seems to hate everyone's but her own. I personally like yours. Dressy yet somewhat casual, my type, but Alice goes for Dressy and designer."

Bonnie laughed and fell on the couch. "Is it okay if I stay here. I don't really think I can make it home."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's fine with me. You can crash in my room or I can set up a spare room real quick?"

"I'll bunk with you, if that's not a problem."

I shook my head. "That's fine with me. You should probably notify someone, just so they know I don't eat you."

She smiled and grabbed her cell. After she talked to her mother, Mrs. McCullough insisted on speaking to me. I grabbed the phone and started talking.

"Hello? This is Bella."

"Oh, how nice to meet you. My name is _" **(I don't know Bonnie's mom's name, so just fill it in.)** Bonnie's mom said.

"Oh, yes, I have heard so many good things about you."

"I sure hope they are all good!" She laughed.

I giggled. "I assure you, I do not tolerate bad talk about mothers." I said, winking at Bonnie.

"That is good. I understand you and my daughter went shopping today?"

I smiled. "Yes ma'am. Bonnie and I went shopping with another girl that just moved here today."

"Oh, well, thank you. Bonnie has been dying to go shopping for a while, but I couldn't lend her the car."

"I know. I mean, parents and lending their cars is always a sketchy topic. I would like to thank you for letting her come. We had a great time."

"Yes, I heard. Is it alright if she stays there?"

"Oh, yes. That is fine with me. We were just discussing it, actually, and if it is okay with you, I would love having her."

"Yes, that is fine by me."

"Perfect, and no need to worry about clothes, she has plenty from the trip."

"She didn't spend much I hope."

I laughed. "She didn't spend a dime. All my friends treat."

"Oh, that is too much. I can't do that to your friend."

"No,no. It's fine. She loves shopping and any excuse to take someone, she will go and spend no matter what to get them clothes."

Bonnie's mom laughed a nervous laugh and started to end our conversation. I hung up and Alice, Rose, Bonnie, and I set up camp in my room, with it being the biggest. I moved my bed against the far wall and placed blankets and new sleeping bags and pillows that Alice bought just for today in the center of the floor. We talked and did ghost stories.

"What about your ghost, Emily?" I asked Bonnie.

"Oh, she is still haunting me. It seems to have eased up a little since this morning, but I can still feel her presence."

I smiled. "What if we did something, special. Like a Ouiji board?"

Alice and Rose looked at Bonnie. She just shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I smiled. "Great, hold up."

I ran out of the room and dug in a closet filled with old linens and found the Ouiji board I discovered when I first arrived here. I ran back to the room and placed it on the center of the bed. Everyone else got in a circle around it and we all touched the little pointer mark. We were in for some freaky experiences.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Bonnie, call her."

"Emily, I summon you. I ask of you to come out and spell for me what you want me to do for you."

The pointer was moving, and only Bonnie and I were touching it.

T - E - L - L - T - H - E - S - H- I- N - E - Y - O - N - E - S - T- H- E- Y - A - R- E - I- N - D - A - N - G- E- R

It stopped moving. Alice was writing it all down.

It moved again on its own, Bonnie had released it.

T - H- E - B- R- O- N- Z- E- O- N- E - P- L- A - N- S - R- V- E -N - G-E A- G- A- I- N - S - T - T -H -E -O- N- E- T- H -A -T- S - A- V -E -D -M - Y- F -A -M -I - L-Y

It stopped again. Alice started to break them into words, it began moving.

A - D- E- A- L- I- S - A - D- E- A- L

It stopped.

"Emily. How did you die?"

H- U- N -G - F - O- R- W- I- T- C - H - C -R -A -F -T

"Emily, can you show up in spirit form to talk?" I asked, expectantly.

The curser moved toward the yes sign. I sighed in relief.

There was a cloud of mist and then there was a girl that looked like a younger version of Bonnie standing by the mirror.

"I do not envoke harm. I only ensure the safety of the one that saved my family. The two enemies live in this house, fighting over my long lost friend."

It clicked. "Emily Bennett? Is that really you? Emily, I missed you! May I?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Emily is Bonnie's ancestor, but also my closest friend. Her and I served under Katherine together. She was accused accused of witchcraft, and one of the Salvatore brother's kept her family in hiding until they were thought dead. Emily, who kept your family safe. Who is fighting over me?"

"The bronze haired one and the older Salvatore. I wasn't in Katherine's closest circle. I never knew their names."

"Damon. Edward's going after revenge with Damon. I have to stop them. Emily, I know this may be much, how can I stop them."

She went all prophetic on me for the first time since the fifteen hundreds.

"They will lose what they value most at the hand of thy selves. For they shall kill the one that troubles them the most in order to truely fight for what they have lost. One suvives while the other is a pile of ashes."

She looked fully human, if she weren't floating.

"Emily, who are they going to kill?" I heard a commotion. I ran off toward it.

I heard Emily scream, "Bella, don't it's-"

"Stop, fight-" I ran into the room and gasped, feeling the pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a stake, plunged into my chest, right through my heart. I looked up to the owner of the hand that grasped it and smirked a little. Edward quickly pulled the stake out. I collapsed on the ground. Emily and the others all rushed in. Damon picked me up and carried me to his bed. I wasn't looking at things through my body anymore, I was on the ceiling. Emilly was looking straight at where I was watching my body.

"Bella, come down. Get into your body, you will die if you don't."

"Emily, if I don't make it, tell Damon I love him."

Emily nodded and I floated toward my body. I layed there and Damon slit his wrist, placing it in my mouth. I couldn't drink. I couldn't feel. I just wasn't there. Emily came over to me, and I felt dark, cold, and all alone. I was dead.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Is she alive or dead?" Alice cried.

Emily and Bonnie answered in unison. "She is neither. She is spending time in her spirit form until she can heal her body properly. Vampire blood cannot heal a vampire, Damon."

Damon looked up, his wrist still on my mouth. I wanted to scream, tell them I was alright. I tried to move my arms, and I managed to twitch my fingers.

"Emily," I said, "tell Carlisle to call Aro. Aro needs to know."

She nodded. "Carlisle, Bella says to call Aro."

"I will call as soon as possible." I heard Carlisle respond. I tried moving my arm. I managed to move my wrist. I swallowed, and I drank some blood. Damon noticed because his eyes flickered to mine and he breathed a sigh of relief. I was stonger. I sat up a little, but darkness evaded my vision, and I passed out. I don't know how long afterwards, but I eventually woke up from the soft chiding of Emily, trying to get me to remain stronger. I was thinking about Aro and Damon. They needed me. I was the Volturi's secret weapon, no vampire that was like them knew how to kill me, unless you knew me. I stirred.

"She is back. She finally figured it out. She can only survive if that is what she truely wants and has something worth living for."

"God, this is embarrassing. First, I kick your ass and then you stake me and I am dead. That is sorta ironic, if you ask me."

"Bella, I didn't mean to! I was suprised when you entered and I spun around. I didn't mean to kill you!" Edward pleaded.

I laughed. "So, what were you going to do? What were you doing in here in the first place? You were going to stake Damon. That is what you were going to do in the first place." Edward looked at the ground guilty. "Emily, thank you so much. I just - thank you!" I held out my arms and she walked into them, willingly.

"I missed you, Isa. When I died, I tried to get Katherine to give my necklace to you, so you would always remember the sister you never had, but Katherine never wore it. Bonnie did, and that was how I got her to communicate with you. I tried for years, I swear!"

I hushed her. "I don't care if you only tried for five minutes. You are talking to me now and that is all that matters."

"Yes, but I will have to leave soon." She sighed.

"Is there a way to make this permanent?"

She nodded, "You have to take a human and I will have to move into them, possess them in a way, but they won't remain there anymore. I will be in complete control."

"Emily, if you want to become more human, I will gladly find a body for you. Does it have to be living?"

The Cullen's gasped. "Oh, come on! I feed from humans! What do you expect? Dead humans are just nature to me! They are like rats. One dead only makes more of them reproduce. Ugh, and they are always stinky. Witches are more natural and smell like a garden. Sparkle Vampires are like a tundra, but my kind are more in touch with what witches tell us. So, really, humans that die on my hands don't really bother me."

An evil glint must have been showing in my eye, because they all took a small step back. I noticed twelve cloaked figures and two that weren't cloaked, but veiled. I knew them immediately.

"Aro! Caius! Marcus! Demetri! Alec! Jane! Heidi! Corin! Afton! Renata! Santiago! Felix! I missed you all so much! And of course I missed you too, Sulplicia and Athenodora!"

They all smiled and I ran toward them, engulfing them all in a hug. I pulled away.

"Bella, don't you dare do that to me again!" Jane said.

I laughed. "Right, Jane. You know as well as I do that I attract more attention than I can handle."

"Well, maybe if you didn't go out with so many guys you wouldn't attract attention!" Heidi snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I went out with like fifty guys in the past hundred years is irrelevant. Besides, how many humans did you lead on before you got them, Heidi?" She didn't answer. "I thought so!" I laughed like crazy. I stood by the door, glaring at the Cullen's.

"How long was I out for?"

"The entire weekend, Isa." Emily said. I smiled at the nickname.

"Then we have to hurry and find you a body. Your pick. You have to live with it forever, so your choice. Good looks, pretty hair, all your choice. We may have to fake a death though." I thought. Aro and the rest of the Volturi smirked and a few giggles erupted from the girls.

Emily said, "I will be right back." and then she floated out the window. I didn't even notice that I was still in Damon's room until she did so. I turned to Damon.

"We are even. I saved your life, you saved mine." I smiled and he smirked.

"That is what I thought. You know, Emily told me some very interesting things."

I looked at my nails, inspecting. "I don't want to hear it. It probably isn't true, so let's not make that Zeplin of an ego fill up or you just may burn down also."

I laughed and motioned for the Volturi to follow me. They did and I went to the living room near my room. It really was the library, but it looked like a sitting room.

"So, you must have questions?" They all nodded. Then, they started to ask.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Why?"

"He says he didn't mean to, but he was going to stake Damon and I had to stop before he would regret something."

"You love him?"

"Who?"

"Damon."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we sneak little kisses here and there, but nothing more. I wouldn't call it love, because he has done this with a lot of girls."

Jane, Heidi, Renata, and the wives all glanced at eachother before glancing at me with identical smiles. I knew that look.

"Nope, I am not going to spill my guts. You just tell who ever it is we are talking about and then they stop talking to me or they start clinging to me. I am not doing that anymore."

"We won't tell, we promise!" Jane smiled.

"Right, and that is not just what you say everytime, right?" Sarcasm dripping with my vemon on the floor. Jane grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare use your power on me Jane Volturi!" I shrieked, running out of the room and into Edward, who was standing by the door.

"Well, look who was eavesdropping. Hmm. . . people get punished for eavesdropping, don't they ladies?"

"YES!" They chorused. I smirked, and he grinned.

"I have been a very bad boy." He said, trying to sound seductive. I heard Alice, Emmett, and Rose's laughter from around the corner. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know just how to tame that side of you, Edward. Would you like to know?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded eager. I fought back the will to laugh. In a flash I was behind him and kicked him to the ground. I pulled both of his arms behind him and stepped just below his next.

"All the vampire ladies in the house will give you a make-over, anyway they see fit." I smirked. He gasped, horrorfied, "Of course, if we were still together, I would show you something else entirely."

He knew what I was talking about, and I could hear his thoughts.

_Damn it! Why am I so stupid? I should have stayed with her when I still had the chance. Then, I would have gotten in bed with her and she would be clinging to me like the love-sick bitch she really is._

I laughed. "I am no love-sick bitch, Edward. I am no love-sick anything. I haven't felt real love for years. You are not taking that chance to take away real love from me. I will find it, damn it! I will!" I released him and got up, rushing outside to the garden. I checked my finger, noticing that my ring was gone. Damn it! The sun started to come up. I rushed inside and went to the library, since there were no windows and everyone was still there, looking at me like I was crazy.

"No ring. Can't go outside without it." I explained. They nodded. "Can someone check the path from my room to Damon's and then around Damon's bed area. It might have fallen off when I was so nicely staked."

"See! I knew she liked it!" Edward shouted. I laughed.

"Oh my God! I was kiding! You are way to gullible, Edward." I laughed harder, as did everyone else in the house that had extraordinary hearing. Bonnie must have went home. Jane and Heidi rushed off and came back a few minutes later with nothing in their hands.

"We couldn't find anything." They said that the same time. I sank on the floor.

"Well, I am going to have to stay here for a while."

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	14. Chapter 14

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Everyone laughed and I read people's minds, seeing if I could get a suspect in the person that stole my ring. I had it when I went to Damon's room, because I remember looking at it when I turned the handle. Then I ran into the stake and Edward took my hand, pulling the stake out. I sighed.

"Edward." I said. He looked up and looked at me. I turned on my compulsion and he looked at me straight into the eye.

"Give me my ring back." I told him, firmly.

He reached into his pocket and held out my ring to me. Damon growled.

"First you nearly kill her, then you kill her, now you are trying to kill her again!" Damon said disbelieving. I smiled and walked over, grabbing the ring and sliding it on my finger.

"Damon, he is just having a difficulty dealing with the break-up. I just don't feel like having him forget me, I am too rememberable for that." Damon smirked.

I rolled my eyes at my own comment and pushed Edward, breaking the mind-control. He flew through the door, shocked.

He growled and flew towards me, Volturi gasping, knowing this is a death wish. I sighed and grabbed his arm twisting it behind him and pushing him to the ground. "Do NOT attack me again. You try to kill me, I kill you. Got it?"

He nodded, gasping. "Say it!" I growled.

"I got it! I got it!" He whispered. I smirked and looked at the crowd watching me. I smiled and waved, earning a few laughs, and got off of Edward. He growled and looked at me.

I looked at my watch and ran out of the room. "Is Stefan already at school!" I yelled.

"Yes! He left a few minutes before we lost your ring!" Aro yelled.

"Right! In my car, aspiring students! We are off to learn the secrets of the world!" I said, zooming down the stairs. I came to a halt at the door, taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked outside. I felt fine. I smiled and got in my car, turning it on. The Cullen's were in my car in seconds and Damon leaned in my window and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Damon." I said, mock-annoyance in my voice. He laughed a soft laugh.

"Bye, Princess."

I rolled my eyes and he leaned out, me stomping on the gas. We made it to school minutes before the late bell.

Classes went by fast and then, just as I was about to get in my car, something tackled me to the ground. I looked at the thing to see Edward. IN PUBLIC! Act human, Bella, act human!

I got up, brushing myself off, "I see you aren't afraid to hit a girl!" I yelled. Many heads turned toward us. People started to gather. "Tell me, what brought all this on? Was it me dumping you or me with someone else?" A few people whispered to the others.

"Bella, let's not go there." Edward warned. I laughed.

"You brought it there when you tackled me, Edward. So, care to throw the first punch? I insist."

Edward looked at the crowd, hesitant. "Bella, no here-"

"Why not? If you are going to hit me where no one is looking, you might as well hit me in front of everyone."

"Bella, I-"

"You won't do it where people will see? That is not showing courage. Let's see. I can't throw the first punch. That goes against my own rules."

A few people snickered. Edward poised himself to punch. I didn't want to taunt him, so I left him to punch me, which he did. A few shocked gasps went through the crowd. I laughed, "You punch like a girl. Well, you started it, I am going to finish it."

I walked human speed toward Edward and I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and I pushed him to the ground, until he was eating dirt.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Stefan said, running up to me. He saw Edward and looked at me.

I shrugged, "He punched me, I beat him. That is how my life works."

Stefan didn't approve. I heard the principal come out. I let go of Edward and he got up, trying to punch me again. The principal saw this and ran up to us.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, what are you doing!"

I turned on my compulsion, "Sir, I was walking to my car when Edward tackled me, I got up and he threw a punch at me. I managed to get him to stop, but I let him go when Stefan talked some sense into me, and you saw the part where Edward started to try to punch me again."

Everyone would believe it, but I told some small lies, like how I provoked him. The rest of the Cullen's were staring with horror at Edward and I.

"Mr. Cullen, is this true?" The principal asked.

"No, sir, it's not! I would never hit a girl!" Edward said. A few crowd members yelled in disagreement.

"No, he hit her! She didn't lay a hand on him! He hit her!" People yelled. The principal raised an eyebrow and Edward looked like he just noticed the crowd. He was caught.

"Mr. Cullen, I will ask you again. Did you hit Bella first?"

Edward bowed his head in shame. "Yes."

"Did she hit you back?"

"Yes."

I gasped, "I didn't hit him! I put his punching hand behind his back! I made him sit on the ground so that he wouldn't hit me."

I few people yelled in agreement. Elena and Bonnie came out of the shocked crowd.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena said.

Stefan looked at Elena then back at me. "Bella got in a fight with Edward."

"He fought her! He could have killed her, Stefan!"

Stefan silenced Elena. The principal dragged both me and Edward into the office and we talked it all over.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	15. Chapter 15

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

With a little of my persuasion - hint, hint - I got Edward to take full blame. I got off scot-free. I ran back outside and saw the Cullen's waiting in my car.

"You could have ran home or something." I muttered. Alice frowned.

"Edward's not coming with. We should leave before he tries to get in the car."

I nodded and started the car, backing up, and driving out in five seconds flat. When we reached the boardinghouse, Edward was already there, glaring at me.

I got out of the car and locked it, concerned for its safety. "If you didn't want to get suspended, you shouldn't have attacked the new girl, especially when she knows how to 'persuade' someone to do whatever they want. Not to mention I am super hot."

Edward glared and I walked in. I felt someone flash beside me. I looked but they disappeared. Not a sparkly vamp then. I saw the shadow shift.

"Who's there?" I called. It was my kind, that was for sure.

The shadow shifted again and the Cullen's came around behind me. I heard a laugh, and it sounded familiar.

"Who is that? Do I know you?"

I looked at the flash disappear behind me. "Go ahead, guys. I got this. Just a little infestation of the dead."

I heard a quiet laugh and the Cullen's looked unsure to leave me. I waved my hand and they left.

"Who is it? Show your self!" I said. I was tackled from behind and a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Gotcha."

I smiled. "Lexi, did you really need to scare the blood out of me? I could have killed you right here, right now."

Lexi laughed, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes, helping me stand up. "Yes, you are so funny when you are scared."

I rolled my eyes giving her a hug. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my three favorite people. Besides, I thought it was time to celebrate someone's birthday."

"Who's?" I was curious. From what I knew, it wasn't mine.

"Damon's."

I squealed. "We are throwing a party. Come, come. Meet the rest of the gang and some people I needed help from."

"You. . .needing help. Bella, who are you?"

"I am the greatest girl ever, and I got my sista from another mista right next to me!"

She rolled her eyes and went straight to the liquor cabinet, grabbing some vodka. I laughed and stood at the stairs.

"YO! Every vampire better get their ass down here this instant! That includes you two, Salvatore! Cullen's front and center!"

They were all down in an instant, and when Damon and Stefan started down the stairs, I ran up to them and covered their eyes.

"No peeking. You have to see this for yourselves."

I helped them down the rest of the steps and Lexi stood in front of them. "Guess who?"

Damon looked puzzled, Stefan smiled, whipping my hand off of him. "LEXI!" He ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug. The Cullen's looked confused and Damon smirked.

"Lexi? I thought you were dead. Still breaking hearts I see."

He looked her up and down. Lexi smiled. "Are you offering?"

Damon chuckled. "No. I don't want my heart broken. What brings you here?"

I warned Lexi with my glare not to tell him the real reason. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I might stop in for a visit. Is that a crime?"

Damon looked at the oogling Cullen's. "It is when you are going to break their hearts, but then again, go ahead. I don't mind. They are Bella's friends, not mine."

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Lex's neck.

"You still on that insane diet? What was it, blood packets?"

Lex laughed, "Donors, Bella. You should try it. They may not be warm, but they are nearly as good."

I laughed, "I like my blood a toasty 98.6." Damon and I said together. I smiled at him.

Lex looked between us two and the at the Cullen's. "Who are you?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. Esme, my wife, my son's Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. My daughter's, Rosalie and Alice."

"Who's the single one?"

"Maybe your time will come after all. You are what, three hundred? It's about time you get yourself a mate."

She froze and looked at me. "You just don't go blurting out a womans age!"

I smiled and remembered something about Lex and Carlisle. They were about the same age.

"Lex, what was your human name again?"

"Alexis Poppy Cullen. Wait, didn't you say that that was their name?"

I smiled, "Who were your parents?"

"Jeremy and Charlotte Cullen."

Carlisle gasped. "Jeremy was my son. I changed before he was born."

I clapped and smiled. "I knew it! You look so much alike! You should hang out, get to talk about your past. Oh, wait, watch out for Edward. He has the bronze hair. He's been trying to kill me."

"Yes, I apologize for Edward's behavior, Bella. What he did at school today was absolutely unacceptable."

I laughed, Damon looked confused, "What did he do at school?"

I smiled, "Let's just say I won't be seeing him in school for a few weeks."

"He fought Bella and got suspended." Stefan said.

"Can't you leave anything to the imagination. You could have said something like, 'you should have been there' or 'it was the best thing I have ever seen.'"

Stefan chuckled. "He was bound to find out sooner or later."

I sighed, "Your right. Alright, all vampires to the living room!" I noticed the Volturi still standing there, amused. "Oh, crap, I forgot about you guys. Lex, this is my 'family' I guess. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jan-"

"I remember you. I was at the wedding. So, Felix, I see Bella broke your heart?"

Felix chuckled and stepped forward, doing the same thing I did to Lex when they all came down. "Yes, Lexi, she did. She has moved on. . . gone to travel the world to find bigger and better things."

"From what I heard, she can't find anything bigger." Lex said, looking down and back up. I swear I would have blushed. Emmett and Felix burst out laughing.

"Lex, what the hell? Can't you just like not talk sometimes?" I said, clearly embarrassed.

Lex laughed, "No. You know I can't keep secrets, so don't tell me them."

I noticed Emily floating back in from the front door. I ran over to her. "Hey, Em, did you find any one?"

Emily smiled, "A select few. There is one that lives in Fairfax that looks just like me."

I smiled, "We will get her whenever your ready. I am sure you remember Lexi." I motioned toward where Lexi was and saw that her and Carlisle were in a deep conversation.

Emily nodded, "Yes, I have visited her in hopes of contacting you a few times."

I nodded, "So. . . come sit and let's get this party started!" I rolled my eyes as she floated through the wall and sat on top of the dresser. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	16. Chapter 16

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I followed Emily through the night until she showed me the body. After I drained the girl, Emily took her body over and the deed was done. We arrived back at the Boarding house just as the Volturi were taking their leave.

"Bye, Bella," Felix smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "By Lix."

He kissed my cheek before disappearing. The other's followed shortly after. I sighed as I sat down on the couch in the front room.

"My dear Cullen's, Lexi, Damon, Stefen, I am going to just put it out there, I'm bored."

Damon sat down next to me and whispered in my ear, "I know what we can do to preoccupy your time."

"What would that be?" I whispered back.

I placed a kiss on my cheek, "Who knows. . ."

I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Let's go," I whispered, my sweet breath fanning across his face.

He grinned and pulled me to his room. Fun things happened.

During the night, I heard a howl. Not a normal howl, it was more of a supernatural wolf howl.

"No freaking way," I groaned as I came across the source about twenty feet in the woods. A freaking wolf. Not only a wolf, but a freaking shapeshifter werewolf.

"Wonderful," I sighed.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	17. Chapter 17

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	18. Chapter 18

The russet wolf was one I would recognize - even if I could read minds.

"Hey, Jake," I said wearily.

They turned you into a leech! Jake's mind screamed at me.

"No-" but his growl cut me off as he made a lunge for me.

I dodged out of the way, but just barely. These wolves were fast...

His claws got my arm a second later, as he spun around wildly.

I have to kill her... I can't let them do this anymore. They have to-

"I'm not the same as them!" I insisted as he jumped for me.

But I only had time to roll out of the way, my arm healing right before his eyes as he turned to face me. The blood disappeared with it.

"Jake, please-" I tried to explain, but his howl overpowered the words I said afterwards. I couldn't even hear myself speak.

Howls in the distance answered and I felt myself panic. I could barely hold off one, let alone a whole pack.

And then Jake was on me. I was pinned underneath his claws, him above me, snarling viciously.

"Jake," I pleaded. "It's not what it looks like. I swear... I was never Bella Swan... I've been a vampire for centuries... The Cullen's never changed me. I never hurt anyone on your reservation."

He just growled at me, his mind unintelligable chatter as the other members of his pack talked at the same time.

"Jake-"

His teeth got closer to my skin and I felt my instincts take control.

I hissed at him, causing him to rear back in surprise as my eyes darkened and my veins around my eyes began to show. "Don't you dare touch me," I hissed.

He growled, slamming his paw back onto my shoulder and I whacked my head painfully on the ground. I let out a whimper, but he was past caring.

I was a leech.

"Jake, come on," I insisted. "I'm still the Bella you know!"

It wasn't working and he snapped his jaws at me, catching my chin with a knick of his massive teeth. I gasped and tried to jerk my head out of the way. Using all the concentration I could I tried to meet his eyes. "You don't want to hurt me, Jake," I said calmly, feeling my Power unleash. But it didn't work.

The next thing I knew, the claws were digging into my shoulder and his teeth latched onto my neck. I gasped in pain and shock. I was going to die.

And then a sharp pain entered my neck as his teeth pierced me. I could smell the blood as it poured out and I gave a whimper of pain.

"Jake-" I gasped.

And then I knew nothing.

Just heard the sharp, sickening crack of my neck. He killed me... Jacob Black just... killed his friend. I didn't even believe it.

* * *

**I have an Ao3 account and an UFF account now, where I'm copying all my work! If you want to check them out, go to my profile for direct links! I'm also editing the work and putting them there so they're better and longer... and just well written (or at least better than they are)**

I'm so sorry that it's over... I had to end it somehow and this has been going through my head since the episode where that one vampire chick gets bitten in the second season (ugh, I can't remember her name...) Anyway, I'm sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations... I had to get it out somehow. Review!

Anastasia


End file.
